residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil OutBreak: Survivilist
Resident Evil OutBreak: survivalist is much like the actual Outbreak games, but with different characters. There is no infection rate. you may choose between classic RE view, or RE 4/5 view. Key Fort = Starting Room Weapon cache = Weapon storage P = no enemies can get in. Notes Linter: The result of injecting Licker DNA into Hunter tissue. Li'cker. Hu'nter Characters Night Age: 50 blood type: Unknown Eye Type: Red 'Abilities' Regeneration - ''Night has the ability to regenerate health.'' 'Qoutes' "Well, now we have all met Fable's people...hahaha"!' "You waste of flesh, I'll put you out of your misery"!' 'Fable Slasher' Age:14 blood type: 0 Eye Type: Blue Abilities Unknown 'Qoutes' "I'm Sorry it had to come to this". "Hehe, kinda fun i guess". Tenkai Blates Age: 74 Blood type: Unknown Eye type; Black 'Abilities' Unknown 'Qoutes' "Good work Tile, this is how it should be". "Kid, don't get in my or Tile's way". ''Ocelot Calaz Age: 42 Blood Type: 0 Eye Type: Green 'Abilities' '''Unknown' 'Qoutes' "Move Night". "Whoa kid, watch your back". 'Reaver Ashford' Age: 17 Blood type: A Eye Type: Blue Abilities He is the fastest runner. 'Qoutes' '''"Well, this should provide some good target practise"!' '"Redfield, you interfered with my shot"!' 'NINE' '''Age: Unknown' Blood Type:0 Eye Type: Brown Abilities Unknown Qoutes "Well, looks like the practise got out of hand". "They really should start calling me NINE THOUSAND, so then when they ask me what's my kill count, IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND"!!! 'Brock Bishop' Age: 41 Abilities Unknown Qoutes "Damn, looks like they really did well". "Damn you, you darn freak"! Scenarios 'The Racoon Police Department & The Labs' Starting room: Dark Room 'Enemies' Zombie Cop - Location: RPD Zombie Scientist - Location: Labs Cerberus - Location: Dog Kennel Licker - Location: Hallway Enhanced Licker: Labs Mr X - Location: RPD/ 30 minites after player time William Birkin - Location: Birkin's Lab 'Weapons' Baton: - Fort - On Table Hangun: - Fort - In Weapon Cache ''' '''Shotgun: - Chief's Office - In Cabinet Samurai Edge: - STARS office - On Wesker's Desk Bow Gun: - Reception - On Desk Grenade Gun: - Main Hall - Cop's Corpse Magnum: - Ruined Hallway - Near Rubble Katana - Dog Kennel - In 2nd Cage 'Rooms' >>More Coming Soon<< 'The Mansion ' Starting Room: Drug Room Final Room: Helapad Objective: Collect all Talismans and place into slot to unlock elevator to Helepad, defeat Tyrant, and escape via Helecopter. 'Enemies' Zombie - Location: Everywhere - Quantity: 33 Cerberus - Location: Mansion & Courtyard - Quantity: 9 Crow - Location: Balcony & Hall of portraits - Quantity: 6 Yawn - Location: Attic & Library - Quantity: 1 Plant 42 - Location: Large Room - Quantity: 1 Neptune - Location: Water Labs - Quantity: 3 Hunter - Location: Mansion after 1 hour of gametime - Quantity: 24 Web Spinner - Location: Guard House - Quantity: 6 Black Tiger - Location: Underground - Quantity: 1 Chimera - Location: Labs Quantity: 9 Tyrant - Location: Helipad & Tyrant Lab - Quantity: 1 Weapons Knife - Table - Drug Room Berreta - Weapon cache Shotgun - Ceiling.F.Room - Floor Bazooka - Attic - strapped to wall Magnum - Large Room - Fire Place Samurai Edge - Tyrant Lab - On Wesker's body Rocket Launcher - Centre Of Helepad 'Rooms' 'Special Rooms' 'Drug Room' The starting room. Weapons: Knife, Hangun Uniqe objects: Map: Mansion Healing Items: F.A.Spray x4 Ammo: Hangun Magazine Enemies: P Lock: N/A 'Ceiling.F.Room' No, the ceiling doesn't fall this time. Weapons: Shotgun Uniqe objects: -''' 'Healing Items: Green Herb ' '''Ammo: N/A Enemies: N/A lock: N/A 'Attic' The Yawn lies hear Yo. Weapons: Bazooka Uniqe Objects: 1st Talisman half 1/2 Healing Items: Green Herb x2 Ammo: Shotgun Shells x5+ Enemies: Yawn Lock: N/A 'Racoon City ' This stage is the second largest in the game and features many locations from 2,3 and Outbreak. Starting Room: Kendo's Gun Shop Final Room: Clock tower 'Enemies' Zombie - Location: Everywhere - Quantity: 50 Cerberus - Location: Alleyway's and parking lot - Quantity: 17 Hunter - Location: Hospital - Quantity: 4 Nemesis - Location: ??? - Quantity: 1 Drain Deimos - Location: Alleyway's - Quantity: 7 Brain Sucker - Location: B.Ball Court - Quantity: 2 Regis Licker - Location: Apple Inn - Quantity: 1 Licker - Location: Apple Inn - Quantity: 9 Web Spinner - Location: - Quantity: 4 'Weapons' Handgun - Fort - weapon cache Knife - Fort - Counter Shotgun - B.Ball Court - On Bench Bowgun - Fort - Kendo's corpse Grenade Launcher - ''' '''Samurai Edge - RPD entrance - Brad's body Assault Rifle HP - Racoon Transport System - Mikhail's Body Assault rifle - Parking Lot - In Car G. Launcher - Hospital - floor Key rooms 'RPD Entrance' The entrance to the RPD, the doors to the Building have been sealed shut. Weapons: Samurai Edge Uniqe Objects: N/A Healing Items: F.Aid spray Enemies: ??? Lock: Barracade - Unlocked: Blow Dynamite on the doors 'Apple Inn' This dam place is crawling with Lickers. Weapons: None Uniqe Objects: Buzzer Healing Items: Green Herb x2 Enemies: Licker x6, Regis Licker Lock: N/A 'Clock Tower' The final act. Weapons: G. Launcher Uniqe Items: N/A Healing Items: Red Herb, Blue Herb x4 Castle & Island Starting room: Platform Final Room: Throne Room 'Enemies' Regenerator - Location: Island - Quantity: 4 - Health: 10,000 Iron Maiden - Location: Island - Quantity: 3 - Health: 5,000 Militia - Location: Island - Quantity: 30 - Health: 400 U3 - Location: Suspended Cage - Quantity: 1 - Health: 7,500 Zealot - Location: Castle - Quantity: 50 - Health: 800 Leader Zealot - Location: Castle - Quantity: 10 - Health: 2,500 Verdugo - Location: Throne Room - Quantity: 2 - Health: 75,000 Bitorez Mendez - Location: Cliff Side - Quantity: 1 - Health: 20,000 'Weapons' Knife - Fort - Ground - Damage: 20 Blacktail - Fort - Weapon Cache - Damage: 150 Shotgun - Castle - Lobby - Damage: 500 - Ammo: ''' '''Mine Launcher - Suspended Cage - 2nd Cage - Damage: 400 - 800 - Ammo: 15 Handcannon - Throne Room - Throne - Damage: 10,000 - Ammo: 3 Rocket Launcher (x1) - Garbage disposel room - Damage: 10,000 Killer 7 - Castle - Gardens - Damage: 2,500 - Ammo: 6 'Shena IslandT-103' Starting room: Church Final room: Helipad Enemies Zombie - Location: Everywhere ''' '''Cerberus - Location: Streets Hunter - Location: Tyrant Plant Licker - Location: Streets, Hospital Enhanced Licker - Location: Tyrant Plant T-103 - Location: Streets, Hospital, Paradise Building, Tyrant Plant Cleaner - Location: Tyrant Plant Hypnos Tyrant - Location: Heleipad = 'Extra Modes' 'The 2nd Retriever' This mingame is all about HUNK's retrieval of the G-Virus from Birkin's lab as he dodges licker slashes and zombie hordes, and finally escaping William Birkin's wrath. The gameplay is either the classic RE view or the over shoulder this mode is also compatiable with the Wii. 'Chapter 1' A sad city this is... 'This chapter takes place in the streets of Racoon City as HUNK and his team make their way to the RPD.' Chapter 2 The wrong side of the law... 'This chapter takes place inside the RPD as HUNK's team make their way to the Sewers.' 'Chapter 3' 'What's in my boots...' 'This takes place in the Sewers as HUNK's team make their way to Birkin's Lab.' 'Chapter 4' 'I dropped something...' 'This chapter takes place in Birkin's Lab, as they retrieve the Sample.' 'Chapter 5 ' 'The Death Can't Die...' 'This is the final chapter as HUNK attempts to escape Birkin's revenge and flee to the Evac point.' Category:Fictional Games Category:Fan Fiction